


Cap-Iron Gift Exchange 2013

by slashersivi



Series: Gift Exchanges / Gifts [1]
Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashersivi/pseuds/slashersivi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony only drinks hot chocolate when Steve is having it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tony Cheats (on coffee)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cubierta_de_Nieve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cubierta_de_Nieve/gifts).



  
Maybe not quite what the prompter had in mind, but established relationship prompt + winter time + ideas from tumblr followers = this.  
Alternative titles: Two heroes, one mug. Some like it hot. Give it to me, baby. (Make me stop). I’m sorry if you think Steve looks like Hawkeye but I was basing their looks off Avengers Assemble (Tony’s eyebrows omfg) and hey I’m not as good as Caselli.  
[On Tumblr here](http://slashersivi.tumblr.com/post/41443172592/snowygift1)


	2. Supersoldiers Still Bleed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Steve and Tony are rebels fighting against the dystopia they live in.

  
I thought this prompt was really neat and I wish I was a better writer so I could do something with it, but I’m not so have one small scene. Someone write it, okay?

For this I imagined Tony did not get injured because without his suit he fights from range or provides back-up/intel/other support while Steve gets in close-quarters. After a fight, Tony is taking care of Steve’s wounds and maybe a bit upset about it and Steve is just like “it barely even hurts.” and Tony is like “yeah but this bullet barely missed your heart AND your spine”… (maybe in this AU he isn't/was never Captain America, but has had a similar procedure done nonetheless...or maybe he's just a badass idk). I edited the bg from [, it is suppose to be an abandoned bar they are seeking refuge in. By the way, I originally intended it as an Ults-based when I drew it (wherein Tony had a brain tumor rather than a heart problem/arc reactor), but my knowledge of Ults is fairly minimal so apologies if the characterization seems off x_x I hope you will just take the intent of the picture for what it is and not worry to much about the verse too much, since it’s AU anyway. ](http://expressmilwaukee.com/imgs/hed/art9505widea.jpg)[On Tumblr here](http://slashersivi.tumblr.com/post/41455080330/snowygift2)


End file.
